What Lily Would Have Wanted
by SrFlour38
Summary: Modern AU- Archie visits Colin, late on Christmas Eve. Asleep, but still so much like Lily, he thinks it will be the same as last Christmas. Instead, an interest about his son's life arises within him, leading to a happier outcome for Colin than he could have wished for.


_**Hi, this is a modern AU, which studies how Archibald (Archie) may have felt surrounding his son, his wife and himself after being widowed and how this may lead him to respond and change the situation. I've fiddled around with the roles, making the decision that if Archie could afford to look after the huge house, then he could afford to hire servants in the modern world. Realistically, however, not that many. Martha gets the job of Nanny, since she's good with kids and likable. The Housekeeper is un-named.**_

 _ **Reviews would be hugely appreciated.**_

What Lily Would Have Wanted

Archie glanced down at his small son sleeping peacefully. Even at the age of two and fast asleep, he looked painfully like Lily. His pale complexion, elfin chin and soft brow matched hers, like for like. If he was awake, then Lily's stunning eyes would have stared at him with curiosity and hope, which was why he tended to only visit at night. Hope was something he lacked and had for a while.

The little boy's nanny- Martha had decked the nursery out with tinsel, baubles and snowmen decorations on springs. Tonight was Christmas Eve. Archie hunched over the cot further, brushing a fingertip over the baby-soft skin on his face. Colin stirred slightly and he held his breath. He winced at the pain the movement cost him. Perhaps he needed to see the doctors again.

"Sir?" Someone whispered.

He jumped, glancing around the darkened room.

"Sorry." Whispered a feminine voice. The nanny maybe? "I just wanted to tell you he was asking about you today. We read a book about Christmas and he asked where… you know… you and his mother were. I explained as much as I could, but he became obsessed at the idea of having you there for Christmas."

"Thank you, Martha." He said as levelly as he could. "I'll make sure I see him tomorrow." Archie checked his watch. "Later today." He corrected.

Archie watched, feeling crippled and useless as the young woman ran around the room and deftly filled a stocking by the heath with little wrapped bundles. He felt an interest about his son's life stir in him, for the first time since he'd lost Lily.

"What are you giving him?" He asked. He wondered what presents she'd bought with the Christmas money he'd given the housekeeper for his son's second Christmas.

"This and that." Martha said quietly. "You know- toys, teddies, a few sweets and a new toothbrush."

"A toothbrush?" Archie questioned. "Why?"

"Because," Martha explained, "when we took him shopping the other day, he saw one with Batman on and he loved it so much."

Guilt rose up, deep in Archie's stomach. It made a change from the pain which resided in his shoulders and back. He should know what his son wanted for Christmas. He could almost imagine Lily's feminine figure swaying around the nursery, laying out presents and the like. He turned away from Martha for a second.

A lone tear tripped down his cheek.

Was this isolation what Lily would have wanted? He thought not.

He was there when Colin woke the following morning. He watched, as the blond little boy, who reminded him so, so much of Lily, rubbed his eyes. Then screwed up his nose, the same way she did when she was tired. And that hurt. But it also made him feel tantalisingly close to Lily. Then Colin's eyes clocked him.

They widened.

Then, suddenly, the nursery was filled with excited shrieks and there were morning hugs, and Christmas hugs and even more hugs for daddy.

By the end of the day, Archie had no idea how he'd ever let his little boy go. Because, despite the lump that formed in the back of his throat when Colin giggled (and he giggled a lot) and the fact that he still couldn't get a smile to stretch across his face- he knew that his place was by Colin's side.

And he never intended to leave it again.

 _ **I may continue this, please let me know what you think so far.**_


End file.
